Long Term Evolution (LTE), marketed as 4G LTE, is a standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and data terminals based on the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM)/Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS)/High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) network technologies. The LTE and related standards are developed by 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE uses Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) radio access network standard for LTE's air interface system. The 3GPP infrastructure provides wired or wireless connections among communicating intermediate stations, called E-UTRAN nodeBs or Evolved Node Bs (eNBs). LTE is accompanied by an evolution of non-radio aspects under System Architecture Evolution (SAE), which includes the Evolved Packet Core (EPC) network. LTE and SAE together comprise the Evolved Packet System (EPS).